finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack (Type-0)/Gameplay
Jack is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He wields a katana and boasts the highest Strength, but is the slowest-moving character, meaning using him takes precision. Jack is reliant on procedure. Players must either have Jack sheathe his weapon for him to run normally, or they may resort to having Jack dodge—or sidestep—with his weapon to move around the field easily. Despite his poor mobility, he attacks quickly, has little lag and startup when it comes to drawing and resheathing his weapon, and he is one of the few characters who can counterattack when his weapon is sheathed. Stats Abilities Jack is the slowest at learning abilities that must be learned one at a time. Players must be willing to train Jack to the fullest to attain his potential. Initially, Jack's attack only consists of a single downward slash. After upgrades, he can perform two more slashes, the second slash being a horizontal slash, while the final one is another downward slash. While Combo Up increases Jack's attacking output, each of these slashes is delayed with rather long recesses, making it situational and not dependable on aspects of speed. Each of the strikes by default have equal critical hit ratio, which is convenient despite Jack's minuscule number of combo hits. By pressing the attack button while tilting the analog stick down Jack performs Focus, a passive ability that allows him to boost his normal attack power for his next attack. Unlike the rest of his allies who can roll and dodge when they are battle ready, Jack's evasive maneuver is a dashing slide when his weapon is out. His slide leaves him open to shots and projectiles, but can be maneuvered to avoid their line of trajectory, and can be continued if Tripleslip or Slipstream is unlocked. His slide is also useful for evading to the enemy's back and making the best of Jack's instantaneous attack execution speed, where Ninja Slice's effects come into play. His abilities rely on timing, especially for counterattacking. If timed correctly, Jack can make short work of his enemies, as he can kill most foes in one hit. Jack's Reflex allows him to perform a subtle guard that, with proper timing, allows him to evade the attack, and perform a lunging counterattack. Another ability, which has the same counteroffensive tactic as Reflex, is Tranquility. With proper timing Jack can use it to evade attacks and perform a heavily damaging lightning-fast roundhousing slash as a counterattack. Unlike Reflex, Tranquility can allow for a Killsight deathblow effect when it is timed to the right frame of an enemy's attack, but has a longer recovery time, making it crucial to perform correctly. Both of these abilities are immediately executable when performed when Jack's weapon is sheathed. Jack's Lightning Flash allows him to slash with flurry of combos, significantly faster than his normal attacks. Lightning Flash has a good critical hit rate, but lower than Jack's normal attacks. It is helpful when wanting to stagger enemies. Piercing Gleam is a Defense-lowering ability. When performing it, Jack lunges forward hitting his target, and his next slash will inflict Defense Break. The chance to inflict Defense Break is high, slightly higher than Cater/Gameplay\Cater's Weakening Bullet, despite the sluggishness. It is hard to use because of its startup frames, which leaves Jack vulnerable to attacks before his Defense Breaking slash. Jack can learn Deliverance, a "wait and strike" ability, which emphasizes Killsight exploitation. While locking-on to a target, when the ability is performed on a target with Breaksight or Killsight opportunity, Jack will slide towards with high speed and deliver a powerful blow. It helps against evasive and ranged enemies, such as the Evil Eyes, and even the Imperial Troopers. Jack has the powerful Transience skill that is risky, as Jack uses his own blood to fuse with his sword, causing his HP to drop to 1 while consuming most of his AG. He delivers a mighty slash that damages all enemies in a large area in front of him. It should only be used if Jack is not targeted by other enemies, especially the sneaky ranged attackers. He is invincible while using it, but left wide open after striking. FF_Type-0_-_Jack_Forsake.jpg|Reflex (PSP). FF_Type-0_-_Jack_Furious_Red_Snowstorm.jpg|Transience (PSP). Type-0 Jack In Battle.jpg|Tranquility (HD). Equipment Jack's exclusive accessory is the Hagakure that boosts his Strength by 80, decreases his Defense by 50, and grants Auto Regen status. *Katana *Kiki-ichimonji *Nagamitsu *Black Widow *Murasame *Imperial Blade *Dragonslayer *Kotetsu *Mythril Blade *Demonslayer *Rapture *Conqueror *Muramasa *Bushido Blade *Mutsunokami *Genji Blade (ultimate weapon) Support Personnel Some Support Personnel in the HD version appear as Jack: Kenichi Suzumura (Jack's Japanese VA), Akiko Yamaguchi (VFX Artist), and Taketo Nozawa, Yusuke Naora (Art Director) and Yosuke Matsuda (Head Honcho). Quotes Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy Type-0